


Somebunny

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Touken, cutenesss, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is an awkward noodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebunny

Touka stared at the nervous ghoul in front of her, he had woken her from an afternoon nap twenty minutes ago and Kaneki still hadn’t gotten to the point. He kept stalling and flushing bright red. Right now Kaneki resembled an eye patch wearing tomato.

“Oi!” Touka barked, earning a jump from the boy, he held his arms tightly behind his back suspiciously and looked away from the other ghoul.

“Spit it out, would ya ?” Touka continued in a softer tone of voice.

“W-well Touka-chan it’s the 14th....”

“Yes. It’s Saturday, My day off” bluntly stated the other with no expression of excitement upon her face.

“It’s ...”

“It’s what idiot?” Touka growled, scaring Kaneki once again. He had forgotten how scary she could be. She was even scarier then Tsukiyama-kun.

“Valentine’s day” Kaneki managed to get out nervously, with wide eyes realization dawned on Touka. She now understood why Kaneki was here. Flushing the same shade as Kaneki, Touka tried to keep her act up but couldn’t. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her voice felt shaky.

“You’re really pretty!” Kaneki yelped out he pushed something soft into Touka’s chest and made a run for it like a mad mess. Kaneki almost ran into the door on the way out.

Shocked, Touka looked down at the thing in her arms. Her eyes landed on a pink bunny plush , it almost resembled her mask in shape and features, in the rabbits arms was a large red heart and on that heart was a message ‘You’re not just somebunny....you’re my bunny’.

Scowling Touka hugged the bunny to her chest with a giddy feeling in her veins.

“Idiot” she mumbled to herself shyly, a smile threatened to appear and Touka couldn’t help but feel butterflies erupt.


End file.
